


who would've thought?

by borderingonsomething



Category: Outside Xbox - Fandom
Genre: Jane's dead, So I guess when Alexa says that Jane Douglas is dead she's actually correct, i'm really not sure how jane died, on both counts, that tag might've been too blunt, well if it were anyone else we'd be more suspicious than sad, whatever happened to my capitalisation?, why of all people jane you might ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 21:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borderingonsomething/pseuds/borderingonsomething
Summary: an idea of what a video posted after Jane's death about Jane's death would look like.ora vague idea of how each member of the oxbox team might grieve, and how they might grieve togetherora sad thing a sad person wrote about really nice people, because that person isn't nice.





	who would've thought?

Andy, Ellen, Luke and Mike are all sitting on a white couch, their expressions solemn. 

‘Jane’s...’ Andy begins, without an introduction or greeting, and then swallows. He looks towards Mike, who nods understandingly and says, ‘Some of you already know-’ 

His mouth hangs open, as if he were about to continue, but he ends up shaking his head. ‘I-I can’t say it out loud,’ he explains, and gestures helplessly to the remaining two. 

Ellen looks into the camera, almost pleadingly, and gleaming tears are visible in her eyes. Luke puts his hand on her back reassuringly and looks into the camera too, but also cannot bring himself to say it out loud.

A silence falls upon the room, and the camera sways a little. There’s cursing, which is censored - the only thing that made it feel like one of their normal videos. ‘Should we do a retake?’ James can be heard asking, and Andy shakes his head. ‘I don’t want to do it again.’ The others nod their head, barely, in approval, and a hand appears, momentarily, in front of the camera, then the camera slowly returns to focus.

All of them seemed to have come to a silent agreement in the meantime, and everyone apart from Luke is looking at him expectantly. He clears his throat, fidgets, and starts tapping his foot.  
‘Jane’s gone,’ he says abruptly. It’s rushed, and pained, but Luke grits his teeth and pushes on. ‘It’s been a hard time for all of us. We’ll all miss her.’

He rubs his forearms until they turn red, and there’s another silence, no one really knowing what else to say. Ellen reaches out and grabs a box of tissues, hastily wiping the tears streaming down her face. Andy’s blinking rapidly and looking off-camera, trying to hide his tears, and Mike’s cheeks are sucked in as he stares into the camera, pain evident in his eyes.

‘I thought she was a servant of Cthulu,’ Ellen mumbles through choked sobs. ‘They don’t die.’ She smiles, one nowhere are large as her usual ones, and it’s gone as quickly as it came.  
The rest of them manage a half-smile, but then their faces drop again. Another silence.

Eventually Mike looks up, into the camera, and says, ‘We’re...Outside Xbox isn’t Outside Xbox without Jane.’ He looks at Ellen and Luke, and the both of them both start to speak, and they go through a series of hand signals before Luke finally speaks.

‘Neither is Outside Xtra,’ Luke continues, and Ellen nods in agreement.

‘Thanks for everything,’ Andy says, his voice breaking at the end. ‘It’s been a great time with all of you.’

The five of them look into the camera, their mouths twisted into a shape vaguely resembling a smile, and wave. ‘Goodbye,’ they say in unison, and it sounds...odd without Jane’s voice in the chorus. They seem to realise that, and their downcast expressions are the last frame the viewer sees before the camera cuts.

'Goodbye', it's titled, and it’s the last video posted on both the Outside Xbox and Outside Xtra channels.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: imborderingoncrazy 
> 
> i'm friendly, i promise, until i'm not


End file.
